The Daughter Of Poseidon
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She Hates him for leaving her with her mother. He lelf her family for someone else. She hated him for what he did to her. But she meets a boy that helps her through it. Will they fall in love or will they fall apart? I'm going to rate this a M for later on. Its a Nico/OFC. There is a little bit of the kane chronicles in it but not a lot.
1. Teresa The Daughter of Poseidon

**Hey every one. I been thinking about doing a Percy Jackson Facfiction for a while. But I didnt want to started a new story but if I didnt started it then i would forget about it. So here a new story about a girl who hates her father for running out on her mother before she knew she was going to have a baby. I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE OFC. I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 1: Teresa The Daughter Of Poseidon**_

I swore I would never go to that damn camp my father wanted me to go to. But that faun that found me.

That really need me to go with him. I was his first Demigod that he found.

If he didn't start to cry I would have said no. So I packed up and we got on my motorcycle.

From Maine to New York was clear of monsters. Till we got half way through the city.

Then the monster came. So I floored it to the camp.

The faun was tilling me were to go so that helped out a lot. As we got closer to the camp they got closer.

"The camp is up that hill passed that pine tree."

Said the faun. But then a monster got in front of us.

I pulled out my gun and shot it in the head. The monster turned to dust.

The bullets are make of Celestial bronze but with Imperial Gold tips. I put it back and turned the bike up towards the hill.

Then gunned it up the hill. But as we came over the hill it was like a ramp.

Some of the campers had to get out of the way. I slid so I was facing the hill again. "Ok you got me here safely. Now get off I have some monsters to kill."

He looked hurt but he got off. But before I could go a centaur got in front of me. "Oh wait there. You shouldn't go back out there its dangerous."

I looked at him.

"I know whats out there. I lived for year fighting them."

But he wouldn't let me go. So I turned off my bike.

"I am Chiron the activities director here at camp. Who are you my dear?"

I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Teresa Betrayal ."

I said in a low voice. I got off my bike hit a button and it shrunk to a toy size. Chiron looked at me.

"Will welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I just turned my back on him.

"How long to I have to be here?"

I said in a bored voice.

"Will we have to see who your parent is."

I gritted my teeth.

"I really don't care who it is I just want to leave."

Then a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes like mine. Came over with a blond haired girl.

"Chiron who is this?"

Chiron looked at him.

"Percy this is Teresa. Teresa this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon."

I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. I couldn't help it I moved so fast.

That I pulled out my gun and had it pointed at him. Chiron backed up but the girl that was with him pulled out a dagger.

"Teresa put that way."

Chiron said. I didn't look away form Percy. But I put it away and shoved pasted him.

I headed for the beach. They followed me and I just sat down.

"Whats up with you?"

Percy said as he stood in front of me. I got to my feet.

"I hate you and your father with the passion."

I said in a deadly voice. He stepped into the ocean.

"What did we ever do to you?"

I didn't say anything. He started to control the water as we started to fight.

I dodge to the side and stomped my food to the ground. And the Earth shook so back that Percy fell back.

Then another wave of water came at me. But I stopped it and send it back to him. He looked at me with disbelieve and so did the others. Then something was glowing above me.

There above me was a glowing trident. All the other campers and Chiron knelt down.

"All hell Teresa the daughter of Poseidon!"

He said.

"I might be his daughter but I don't want anything to do with that jerk."

I said as I turned my back on them and walked away.


	2. Poseidon Come's To Camp

_**Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter. But this is happing after they get back from Greece. This has nothing to do with the books. **_

_**Chapter 2: Poseidon Come's To Camp**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

After I walked away I really wanted to kill something. Chiron followed me. "Teresa you really shouldn't say that about your father."

I gave him the death glare. He looked away.

"Why not? He left my mother before she knew she was pregnant with me. Then when he didn't come back she took it out on me."

I said with rage in ever word I spoke. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants.

What the bitch did to me I didn't want others to see.

"Will Gods are all was busy."

He said. I was shaking with rage.

"Is there any monsters here that I could kill?"

I asked as I put my hand on my gun. He looked at me.

"Yes in the woods but you need to learn how to fight before you cou-"

But he couldn't finish what he was saying. I turned and walked to the woods.

At first nothing was there. So I walked deeper into the woods.

Then they come out to play. With a smiled on my face I pulled out my guns and got ready.

_**Percy's POV**_

I couldn't believe this. I have a half sister.

But how could this be happing? Dad said I was his only kid (besides Tyson).

I got the feeling she is more powerful then me but I would never say that out load. She can made earthquakes and I cant.

She can control water like me. I wonder what else she can do.

Chiron came over to me and Annabeth.

"Could you two go into the woods and make sure Teresa doesn't get her self killed?"

I didn't want to. But I nodded my head and we went into the woods.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Annabeth said as we followed the sounds of someone fighting.

"I didn't know ether. I wonder why my dad didn't say anything to me?"

Annabeth nodded her head. As we came to a clearing we saw Teresa over a monster with her gun pointed at its head.

Then she pulled the trigger and the monster turned to dust. She had a wolfish smile on her face that crept me out.

Cause it reminded me of Lupa the Wolf Goddess. Teresa looked over at us and the smile faded.

"What do you two what."

She said in a low voice.

"We just came to make sure you were ok."

Annabeth said to her with a smile. Teresa smiled at Annabeth but I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

She said sweetly. Annabeth took a step back.

"Will you haven't had any real training."

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"I might have just came to camp but it doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. I live by my self for years with out getting kill."

She said as she walked towards us. I wanted to pull Annabeth away but she just walked by.

"Besides your way is to slow."

Then she was gone. Annabeth was scared and pissed off at the same time.

"Who does she think she if? Our way of fighting isn't slow."

She kept on and on. I kept on nodding my head. It was about dinner time when Annabeth got done talking.

So we head over there. Teresa was sitting at Poseidon's table and she didn't look happy about it.

I gave Annabeth a kiss then headed over there. She didn't say or do anything.

I made my plate and headed for the fire.

_Father why didn't you tell me about having a sister?_

I thought but I didn't think I was going to get a answer.

"Cause I didn't know you had one."

Poseidon said as he walked up the steps. Every one looked at me.

Since we got back from Greece Zeus said that the Gods could go to the camps and see there kids.

_**Teresa's POV**_

When I heard his voice. A chill ran down my spine.

I looked up to see Poseidon in swimming trunks and a flower button down shirt. I didn't know what to do.

He smiled at Percy then he looked at me. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of me.

I looked down and started to eat like he wasn't even there.

"Child look at me."

I didn't. He made a sound.

"Ok don't look at me. They said your name is Teresa Betrayal. I don't know any one with Betrayal for the-"

I cut in before he could finish.

"I changed my last name. I didn't want to have that bitches last name. Dawn what a stupid last name."

I looked up to see his eyes go wide.

"Your not the daughter of Julia Dawn in Maine?"

I had my hand balling in to a fist but when he said that my nail cut into my palm. "Yes I am and never say that bitches name in front of me."

I said in a very low but deadly voice. I stared into his eyes.

The same eyes I have.

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

He said in a love over.

"Why did you leave in the first place."

I couldn't stop my self but he looked down.

"Your mother and I was growing apart and I found someone I could be happy with."

Percy was sitting down next to him with a smile on his face.

"So you dumped her for his mother? And you never even though of checking in on her to see if she was ok?"

I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her but Sally is nothing like your mother. I didn't think she would remember me if I did come back. How is she?"

I smiled at him.

"She's dead."

He looked at me with such sadness it made me laugh.

"How did she die and why are you laughing?"

Poseidon said with worry in his voice.

"I'm laughing cause of the worry in your eyes. How is die? While I killed her. I put forty bullets in her fucken head."

No one spoke or moved. Poseidon was in shock. Percy was just staying at me with horror on his face.

Then Chiron said.

"Why would you do such a bad thing to her for?"

I looked at him.

"Bad thing? If I didn't she would have killed me."

Annabeth looked at me.

"No mother would kill her daughter."

I started to laugh.

"Your funny Annabeth but we all don't have a Goddess for a mother. That bitch made my life a living hell."

I stood up. I didn't want to do this but they should see. Then I pulled off my shirt showing them all what that bitch did to me.

My body was so badly scared that it wasn't even funny.

"This is why I killed her. If it wasn't for the ocean in my back yard I would have died years ago."

Percy looked at my scared body.

"If you were healed by the water you shouldn't have any scars."

I looked at him as I put my shirt back on.

"I guess I'm not that lucky like you prissy."

He's face got hot when I said that. Poseidon looked at me.

"You shouldn't call your brother names."

I sat back down.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. You are dead to me just like him and that bitch. I have no father or brother."

That hurt them both but I didn't give a flying fuck about it.

"Even if you fell that way I am still your father."

I couldn't hold it in any more. I stood up and I was going to let him have it.

All the pasted year what I wanted to say just came on out.


	3. Teresa Never Asked To Be Born

_**Chapter 3: Teresa Never Asked To Be Born**_

"I rather have any other God for a father! I rather be Zeus's daughter and take the wrath of Hera! Then be your daughter! Even Hades would be a better father then you! Any other Gods would be better then you Poseidon!"

I said with rage. After so many years of bottling it in. It felt so good to have it out. Then lighting flashed and someone else was standing in the middle of the dinning hall.

"Poseidon I couldn't believe would have a daughter that wouldn't want anything to do with you."

He smiled at me. That voice sounded like that voice that talked to me a few times. "I didn't know she was born. Its not my fault she doesn't want me as a father." Poseidon said as he looked at his brother. But Zeus just smiled.

"Hello Teresa its nice to see you again."

My face turned red.

"My Lord."

I said as I stood up and bowed, I didn't know who he was till now.

"You knew about her!"

Poseidon said with anger in is voice. Zeus went and sat with a girl with short black hair, bright blue eyes just like Zeus's.

She was wearing all black more of a punk kind of look. Then there was a boy sitting next to her.

He was blond same eyes scar on his lip. Zeus smiled at him.

"Yep. I was going to destroy her. But I watched her for a while. What her mother did to her I let her keep on living. After she killed her I came and talk to her."

He smiled at me.

"She didn't want to come to the camp. She didn't want to help us or them. So I made her a place were monster wouldn't get to her or know found out who she is." Poseidon looked mad. He looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him.

"I didn't know he was the King of the Gods. He told me if I stay were I was for some years then I wouldn't have to come here."

I looked over to Zeus.

"I kept my word I never left. So why am I here for?"

Zeus smiled at me.

"You are welcome to leave anytime but you have to stay here for a year at lest. You are good with you guns but you need to learn the other weapons."

Oh how much I hate the Gods right now. Chiron cleared his throat.

Every one looked at him.

"I don't mean to interrupt you. But we have Capture the Flag tonight. If we wait any longer then we have to cancel it to night."

Every one started to talk. They didn't want it to be cancel.

The two Gods nodded there heads.

"Sorry yes go and we can finishes this later."

Then they left. Every one got up and was heading for the woods.

I just sat there. Chiron came over to me.

"You don't have to play till you know how to use a sword. You can go to Poseidon's cabin. I know you don't like him but that's the only place you can stay at." Then he turned and left me there. I got up and went to the cabin. It smelt of the sea. It had room all over it.

I found were Percy was sleeping so I went to another room. I found a small room that only had one bed.

I put my stuff up stripped out of my day clothes. Then taking off my bra I got in to the bed.

I was trying to fall asleep but it felt like some one was staring out me. I looked over and see a teenager looking at me.

I pull out my gun and put a arm over my chest.

"Put that gun down girl. You cant kill a God."

I put it down and covered my self up.

"Who are you?"

I said as he moved closer.

"I am Apollo."

He smiled at me.

"What do you want?"

I said then he sat next to me.

"I was watching you and saw that your body. I want to help you out and heal your scars."

He put a hand on the covers and slowly pulled them down. His face turned pink as he looked down at my chest.

"Besides the scars you have some nice breasts."

I slapped him. He put a hand on his face were I slapped him.

"What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You just said that just to get a good look at my breasts."

He put a hand on my body the scars started to fad away. I looked at my arms and chest.

I got up and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my back and they scars were gone.

Tears ran down my face. Apollo came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and put my face against his chest. He put his arms around me and let me cry.

"Sorry I never cry like this. But thank you so much. I own you one."

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"When you say that do you mean anything?"

My face blushed.

"Umm yes even if I don't like it. I own you what every you want."

Apollo looked down at me.

"You do have a nice body and I would love to share a bed with you."

My face turned red.

"If that is what you want. Then I be happy to."

He pushed me on to my bed and got of top of me. He smiled and pressed his lips up against mine.

Apollo had his eyes closed and I did the same. His hands slid up and down my body.

Making me moan into our kiss. I could feel him smile into our kiss as he pulled away.

"You like that?"

I nodded my head cause I couldn't talk. Then his mouth went to my neck and he worked his way down my body.

He slowly pulled down my panties. What he was doing to me made my body go hotter and hotter. . .Till I couldn't take it much longer. . .

The next morning I woke up naked and alone in my bed. Last night with Apollo was fun.

I haven't been with anyone in a very long time. I got up and got dressed.

As I came out of my room. Percy was waiting for me.

"What do you want prissy."

I said. He looked pissed off when I call him that.

"Why do you hate me for?"

I leaned up against the door.

"Cause if it wasn't for your mother then maybe Poseidon wouldn't have left. Then I wouldn't have be through all that pain."

I sighed. Percy looked down.

"That's not my fault about that. Besides my mother is really nice."

I didn't care if she was nice or not.

"I know but I really don't care. And I don't want to get to know you."

I pushed passed him and headed for the dinning hall. There was Poseidon sitting at the table.

If I wasn't hunger from last night. I would have turned around and left.

Stomping over I sat as far as I could from him.

"So you are still not going to talk to me?"

I just kept on eating. Percy came and sat down with us.

"She's still not talking to you?"

Percy asked his father.

"Yep. I wonder how long its going to take."

I started to eat faster.

"Wow look at her go."

Poseidon said as he watched me eat. I got up and left.

But he followed me.

"Leave me alone."

I said.

"Not till you start talking to me."

I was starting to like it here. But no matter what something reminds me of him. "Never."

I said but he just smiled at me.

"If you say so. But no matter what you are still my daughter and you will help me when I need it."

I was pissed off.

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN! ! ! I NEVER ASKED OF ANY OF THIS! !" I yelled at him as I turned and ran for the pine tree.


	4. Battle On The Beach

_**Chapter 4: Battle On The Beach**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

As I ran up the hill I pulled out a black whistle. When I passed the pine tree I blew on it.

Then a huge black shadow of a wolf came out of the shadows. I jump on to its back as we headed far from the camp.

We ended up at the beach. On the far side of the beach were no one goes. There was a huge rock there were we sat at.

The Shadow Wolf that sat next to me. A old boyfriend made me this Shadow Wolf when we were going out.

But he left me for some other girl that was more like him them me. I named the wolf Knight and he was the only one I could trust.

He was made from the underworld but not the Greek underworld but another. But I didn't want to think about him or his life. . .

_**Percy's POV**_

I was with Annabeth when my father came to us.

"Sorry Percy but I need yours and Annabeth's help. Your sister ran from camp and how powerful she is monsters will be after her."

If he didn't look so worried about her. I would have said no. But he is my father and she is my sister after all.

"Ok dad we help you. But do you know were she could be?"

He looked at me.

"Will I really don't know. You should ask some of you other friends to help you. I will ask around and see if they have seen her."

Then he left in a cloud of mist. I looked over to Annabeth.

"Will seaweed brain. We better asked a few of the other campers to help us. New York is a big place."

I nodded my head and we took off to ask some of the other camper if you would like to help us. I saw Clarisse first and I didn't know if I should ask her or not.

"Hey prissy I saw Teresa running up the hill. What happened?"

I told her what my dad said.

"I'm in let me get my cabin and we go and help you."

That shocked me.

"Why are you helping me for?"

Clarisse would never help me. She looked at me.

"I'm not doing it cause I like you. Teresa is a lot cooler then you. I like her more then you."

Then she walked off. I just stood there looking at her.

After we asked around. A lot of campers was going to help us.

Some took the Pegasus, others took chariots. Others took the Vans and other cars. Me and Annabeth took a car and we drove around. If I was pissed off and I wanted to get away were would I go?

While if it was me I would go to the ocean.

"Hey Annabeth would you thing she would go to the Ocean?"

She looked at me.

"If you were a child of Poseidon wouldn't you? That's were you go."

I smiled at her. How much do I love that woman.

But before we got there our cell rang. It was Clarisse.

"We need help monsters every were! We are at the beach get your asses over here now!"

Then the line went dead. We got then like two minutes later.

There was a lot of monsters around. We got and headed for the fight.

It felt like hours and they kept on coming. Then we heard a wolf howl.

Teresa was riding a huge black wolf. She jumped off the wolf and I thought she had her guns.

But she pulled out a sword. It looked like any other sword but the blade broke apart but it had like. . .something I never seen in real life.

If you ever played Soulcalibur Ivy's sword. That's what hers was like.

Teresa was smiling as she was killing the monsters. It didn't take to long for her to kill all the monsters.

When the last on turned to dust. She put her sword away and patted the huge wolf.

"Teresa thanks for the help."

Clarisse said. Teresa smiled at her.

"Any time but what are all you doing here?"

She said as the wolf rubbed its head on her arm.

"We were looking for you."

Her eyes flew to Jason.

"Why?"

He smiled at her.

"Cause your father was worried about you."

Teresa looked at over to the sea.

"Don't see why. He has a perfect son. What would he want with a daughter like me?"

She said as she turned and walked away with the Wolf at her side. Then she got on its back.

"See you guys back at camp."

Then the wolf took off running. Smiling to my self we all started to race back to the camp.

That wolf of Teresa was fast and it seem like no one could see them. She was the first one back to the back.


	5. The Son Of Hades

_**I do not own the songs or anything that Teresa does. They rightfully belong to their owners. **_

_**Chapter 5: The Son Of Hades **_

I was the first one back to the camp. As I walked to the beach I saw a boy in all black.

He was talking to Hazel the daughter of Pluto. I didn't pay much mind to him.

I sat down in the sand and watched the waves it the shore. Then someone sat next to me.

I looked to see Percy.

"So you are still mad at him?"

I laid back and put my arms be hind my head.

"Little but not so much."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"That's good but what is changing your mind?"

I smiled and opened one to look at him. He was looked down at me.

"You are."

I said and his face turned a little pink.

"M-m-me?"

He said and I giggled.

"Yes your not that bad. And how I treated you. You still came looking for me. So your not all bad. But I just wish he could have been around more. Zeus kept checking up on me."

I said. It felt like Zeus was more of a father to me then Poseidon was.

"I know how you feel. My mom married this really bad guys that smelled bad. He hit her and every thing. But she did that so the monsters wouldn't find me. But after I came to camp she left him. My life growing up sucked. I use to lay in my bed wondering who my father was. If he even care about us."

I sat up and looked at him.

"At lest you have a good mother that loves you. Unlike mine."

I said with rage in my voice.

"Will if you like you can come over and meet her?"

I looked at him. What was he playing at.

"Why would you do that for?"

He smiled at me.

"Even if your from a different mother you are still my sister. And my mom would like to meet you."

I could feel my face go hot.

"Umm thanks but I have to think about it."

Then someone was calling his name. We both looked back to see the boy in black walking over to us.

"Hey Percy long time no see."

Said the boy. Percy smiled and he got up and walked to the boy.

I watched from were I was sitting.

"Hey Nico how have you been?"

So his name is Nico. Not bad looking, pretty eyes.

"Who's your friend Percy?"

Nico asked as he looked at me. I smiled and got up then walked over to them. "Nico this is my sister Teresa Betrayal. Teresa this is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades."

Nico put out his hand and I put mine in his and shook his hand.

"Its nice to meet you Nico."

I said with a smile on my face. His face went a little pink but he smiled back. "Same Teresa its nice to meet you too."

He still had my hand in his. Nico's hand was a little cold, guess it's from his father. Percy was looking from me to him then down at our hands. Nico looked down blushed and let go of my hand.

"Sorry Teresa."

I blushed a little.

"Its ok Nico."

I said. Percy smiled at us.

"So Nico how long are you going to stay this time."

Nico's eyes was on me and my face went from pink to red.

"A while or even longer then that."

Percy smiled at me.

"That's good to hear Nico. We have a talent show tonight you should come to it." I didn't know there was a talent show tonight. Then a girl pushed passed me hard. I looked at her and she just gave me the evil eye.

"Whats your problem bitch."

I said to her.

"What did you just called me?"

She turned back around. I looked at her.

"I called you a bitch cause that's what you are."

The boys took a step back. She smiled at me.

"No you're the bitch and go and tell every one you are a bitch."

I felt power in her words but Charm Speaking did work at me. I smiled back.

"No your still a bitch and I don't think I will."

She looked pissed off.

"Yes you are. Now say it!"

She said and the power just slipped off me.

"No I don't think so. Charm Speaking doesn't work on me you slut."

The girl was so pissed off she just left. Percy and Nico looked at me.

"Who was that?"

I asked them.

"That's Drew Tanaka daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy said to me.

"Ok but whats her problem? What does she want with me?"

Nico was the one to speak.

"She jealous of you for some reason."

His face went red as he looked at me. I smiled up at him.

"Why would a daughter of Aphrodite be jealous of me?"

I said seeing if Nico is going to say about me. Nico looked down at his feet. "While your beautiful, nice and you have a very pretty smile."

My face went red and so was Nico's face. Percy started to laugh to him self.

Then Annabeth came up to us and put her hand into Percy's.

"Why are their faces red?"

Annabeth asked Percy.

_**Percy's POV**_

I smiled down at Annabeth. I whispered to her.

"I think they like each other."

Annabeth's face turned red.

"Wow that was face. Did they just meet?"

I nodded my head. She started to giggle.

"What are you two giggling about?"

Teresa said to us. We just looked at each other still giggling.

"Nothing we better get going you two talk and get to know each other better."

I said as I pulled Annabeth with me.

"You think those two will end up together?"

I asked her.

"I hope so. Nico is a nice guy and he deserves to be happy with someone."

He does deserve to find someone like me and Annabeth.

_**Nico's POV**_

It was after dinner and the talent show was about to start. Me and Teresa talked the whole day.

We liked a lot of the same things. And she has a pet called a Shadow Wolf named Knight.

But she didn't tell me how she got him. So I didn't push it.

We sat together as we watched the other campers do there stuff. There wasn't a lot of campers doing it.

But then Drew was next and she was singing. It sounded like a dieing animal.

After she was done I asked Teresa if my ears was bleeding. She giggled and said no.

Then Chiron spoke.

"We have one more. Teresa your up."

She looked at him.

"But I didn't sign up for it."

Chiron looked at her.

"Sorry but you have to do something."

Teresa rolled her eyes and stood up. But as she walked to the stage she smiled. Then she said something to Chiron and he nodded his head and she took off running. It wasn't long till she came back and she had a laptop with her.

She did something and music started to play no words but she started to sing:

_**The day I first met you **_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love **_

_**But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was **_

_**Now here we are, so close**_

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**I wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**On Sunday, you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

_**The world is ours, if you want it**_

_**We can take it, if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break **_

_**There's just so much you can take **_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh, yeah yeah**_

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip right out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run, whoa**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Cuz you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away**_

_**Some things, you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**So, let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**There's just so much you can take**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break **_

_**Your heart a break**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah**_

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

When Teresa finished her song. It took every one a while but then every one broke out in applause.

Her face turned red. I didn't think she could sing like that.

Teresa sang like a angel. At first I was starting to like her but now I think I'm falling in love with her.

But I wonder how she would feel about me? I'm the son of Hades no girl would ever want to be with me.

Then Chiron named Teresa the winner. More applauses and then Teresa ran and through her self at me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled into her next and put my own arms around her.

I took in her sent, she smells like the ocean.

"I cant believe I won!"

Teresa said into my ear. Her voice is sexy.

"I'm glad that you won."

I said back to her. Then we all sat around the camp fire sing songs.

But Teresa wasn't singing with them and I didn't mind. She rubbed her eyes.

"You look tired maybe you should go to bed?"

I asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah I had a long day. Want to walk me to my cabin?"

Teresa asked me in a shy voice. I smiled at her.

"Sure I would love to."

We stood up and we walked towards the cabins. Our hands were so close that if I moved my fingers I would brush her hand.

I wanted to hold her hand. But I was scared that she wouldn't like that.

We were still far from the cabins but then she grabbed my hand. I looked at her and her face as so red it was glowing a little in the dark.

Her sea green eyes was looking into my black ones.

"Is this ok?"

She asked me. I smiled and felt my own face go red.

"Its fine with me."

Then we started to walk again. But this time she leaned closer to me and she had her head on my arm.

I never had done anything like this before. So didn't know what I should be doing. Then we were in front of Poseidon's cabin. She was in front of me.

"Thanks for walking me to my cabin Nico."

I smiled down at her as she smiled at me.

"Your wel-"

Before I could finish Teresa moved closer and her body pressed up against mine. Her lips pressed against mine.

Her eyes were closed and I did the same. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to my body if that was even possible.

Her arms was around my neck and mine were around her waist. Then we pulled away.

Both of our faces was red.

"What was that for?"

I said in a low voice.

"For walking me to my cabin and its cause I like you."

Her voice was low but there was something in it.

"I like you to. Want to hang out tomorrow?"

I asked as I put my hand into hers. She looked to down then to the side.

"I would love to."

Then she kissed me once more then went into her cabin. I grinning all the way to my cabin.

I'm so glad that I came back to camp. If I didn't then I wouldn't have meant Teresa or worse someone else would have gotten to her first.

As I laid down on my bed I could still feel her lips on mine, then I started to fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. The Jealous God

_**Chapter 6: The Jealous God**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I had dreams of Teresa and me. They were graphic we were in bed together.

But all I could see was her face and nothing else. Then something woke me up.

I was looking into some ones eyes. I pulled out my sword.

"There is no need for that."

Said a voice. The eyes moved away and I turned on a light.

There was Apollo standing there glaring at me. I looked out of the window it was still dark out.

"What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

I asked him. His eyes were cold.

"I want you to stay away from Teresa."

Why does he want me to stay away from her for?

"Why do I have to stay away from here for?"

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Cause she is mine."

He said in a low voice. I cant believe what I'm hearing.

"Why is she ours? You are a God and she is a demigod. You will out live her."

I was starting to get mad. I stood up and faced him.

He had a looked like he didn't think about that yet.

"It doesn't matter. I can make her Immortal."

I wasn't going to let her go with out a fight. Even if I cant win it.

"The other God wouldn't do that. Besides you would cheat on her."

I hit a nerve.

"It wouldn't matter she would be mine."

This wasn't helping me. I need to control my anger if not. . .while lets just say the outcome isn't going to be pretty.

"What if she doesn't what to be with you?"

He smiled.

"All the lady's want me. I'm so hot."

It took me all that control not to roll my eyes at him.

"Will lets see who she will pick. If she picks me then you have to leave camp and ever come around her again."

I smiled at him.

"If she picks me you have to leave her alone and you cant bother us at all."

He smiled and then we shook hands.

"On to see who she will pick you cant hang around her so much."

Then he was gone. But we had plans with Teresa.

So if I have to stay away from her. Wouldn't that make her mad?

Then she would have to pick Apollo. I was tired and I need sleep.

I will think about this in the morning. I will not lose her to a God.

The next morning when I left the cabin. Teresa was waiting for me with a big smile on her face.

But what if she did pick Apollo over me.

"Whats wrong Nico you look worried?"

Her voice had worry in it and it made me mad at my self. For making her worry about me.

But before I could answer he came.

"Hello Teresa I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me today?" '

Apollo said with a smile. Teresa looked at him.

"Umm sorry Apollo but I made plans with Nico today."

He didn't look happy but he didn't let Teresa see it.

"Oh ok what about tomorrow?"

Teresa looked at him.

"Umm sure I guess why not."

Then Apollo kissed her hand and left.

"I wonder what that was all about."

Teresa said to me.

"I don't know Teresa. So what do you think about him?"

She looked at me weird.

"I guess he's ok for a God. But I learned my lesson in getting involved with Gods."

Now I was looking at her. What did she mean by that?

Has she been with a God before?

"What do you mean?"

I asked and her face turned red.

"You don't want to know. Trust me Nico some things are better left in the past." She put her hand into mine. Then she pulled me alone with her.

Every one was looking at us. My face was red but she looked like she did this all the time.

We went to breakfast but we sat at our tables. Hazel smiled at me.

"So you been here for one day and now you got a girlfriend."

My face turned red.

"I don't think we are going out. I didn't ask her and she didn't ask me."

Hazel giggled.

"That doesn't mean you two aren't going out."

I looked over at her. She and Percy was talking.

"She kissed me last night."

I said in a low voice and Hazel giggled more.

"That's good she really must like you. You better not let her go. You know its hard for us to find someone to love."

I nodded my head.

"I know but what if someone else wants her and is very more powerful then me?" Hazel's eyebrow lifted.

"Some one else wants her? And how powerful are you talking about?"

I took a few bites then said.

"Powerful as a God."

Her eyes got huge.

"Is there a God that wants her?"

I looked around and nodded my head.

"Who?"

I shook my head.

"Lets just say he wants her and I don't know why. She seems to like me but what if she fall for him?"

I didn't mean to sound nerves but I was. I didn't want to lose her.

"If she really loves you then she wont."

That help me but what if she wasn't meant to be mine? I don't think I could live with out her.

"It be ok Nico."

Hazel put her hand over mine.

"Thanks Hazel."

Then I started to eat cause Teresa was eating fast.

_**Teresa's POV**_

When I sat down Percy smiled at me.

"You just meant him and now you two are going out?"

I smiled back at him.

"Yeah he is nice and I really like him. Greek demigods don't live for a long. So I don't want to waste time. I heard about you and Annabeth. It took you two five years to tell each other you love each other."

Now his face was red.

"So but, but that's not fair!"

I smiled bigger and started to eat. I wanted to get done and spend some time with Nico.

But why did Apollo want with me?

"So did he kiss you yet?"

Percy asked nicely but it seemed that he was playing big brother but I'm a few months older then him.

"No he didn't kiss me."

He smiled.

"I kissed him last night when he walked me to the cabin."

The smiled fell and his eyes got big.

"You what!"

I started to laugh. He couldn't speak.

"Percy there is no need to be the big brother. Besides I'm older then you."

He looked at me.

"I know but you are still my sister. Its my job to make sure you are happy and no one hurts you."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks but I can look after my self."

But no matter what I say he is still going to be the big brother. So why fight with him?

Apollo kept popping in my mind. We had sex one time and now he wants to hang with me?

What does a God want with me? Besides he has children.

I don't want to cheated on. And the Gods do that be sides the Queen of the Gods. Apollo doesn't have a wife so I can get that he sleeps around. I been there and I got hurt.

I swore I would never date a God again. Besides that night was a one time thing. It was a thanks for taking away my scars. I didn't think it would become something more.

Besides I got a thing for death its been a weakness of mine. I need to finish eating so I can meet up with Nico.

"Will I better get going."

I told Percy as I got up and walked out of the pavilion. It wasn't long till Nico ran up.

"Oh were you done eating? You didn't have to leave cause I was leaving."

He smiled and put his hand in mine.

"I know I was done and I wanted to spend time with you."

I smiled as he lead me into the woods.


	7. Nico Isn't Ready

_**Chapter 7: Nico Isn't Ready**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I had her hand in mine. Teresa was smiling as we walked deeper into the woods. None of the monsters bothered us. I had picnic for us but since we ate.

I thought we could just hang around and talk. Then if we got hungry we didn't have to go any were.

She put my arm around her shoulders. One of her arms slid around my waist. Making my face go red. For a child of the Sea God her body stays hot.

While mine stays cold. But this was a perfect balance between us.

I couldn't help but to smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

Teresa said in a sweet voice. I looked down at her.

"Oh its nothing Teresa."

Now she was smiling. I pulled her closer but then we came to the place.

"Were we are."

I said, her eyes got big.

"Wow this place is beautiful Nico!"

Teresa said as she turned to look at me. I smiled at her as I walked over to her.

"I thought you would like it."

Then she moved closer to me. Her hot body (hot in more ways then one) pressed up against mine.

My cold body was starting to get hot. Then she went on her tip toes to press her lips against mine.

I smiled into our kiss as I put my arms around her. Her own arms went around my neck.

I picked her up so she wouldn't have to reach up. When I did this she pulled away giggling

For some reason I spun around with her still in my arms. She laughed more her long hair flow around us.

Then I let her back down on her feet.

"That was fun."

Teresa said as she took in some air.

"It was fun."

I said as we sat down on the grass. She moved closer to me.

"So Nico you are the son of Hades. How do the other treat you?"

She sounded nerves.

"Some like me but others are scared of me. Why aren't you scared of me?"

I didn't mean to say the last part but it just came out. Teresa put a hand on my knee.

My face turned a little red.

"You are nice and I got a thing for while how do I say this. Umm I like guys like you."

Her face was so red that I could feel the heat coming off her.

"You like guys that is feared by all cause I can summon the dead."

She looked up at me.

"I think that's sexy."

Now my face was blood read. I never had any one tell me that before.

"Wow I never had any one tell me that before."

Teresa smiled and then moved so that she was sitting on my lap. When she did that I was starting to get hard.

She smiled at me and I could look at her any longer.

"Its ok Nico."

She said into my ear. That was turning me on.

Then her lips were back on mine. I didn't fight it I kissed her back.

Then she started to push me back while still kissing me. She was laying on top of me still kissing me.

My hands slid from her back to her butt. I could feel her body tremble under my touch.

Teresa pulled away and looked down at me. Her face was red but she looked so cute like that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

She smiled and put her head on my chest.

"Its ok Nico I don't mine. I like it and your still learning."

My face was red now. I know I was still learning but she doesn't mine me touching her.

Then her lips was on my neck. A small moan slipped from my mouth.

"Mmm I see you like that. I wonder what else you like."

Teresa said against my skin. She went from my neck to my lips.

But her hands were undoing my shirt. The black button down shirt that I wore. Was half way undone. When the last one was done her lips went back to my neck. Then she started to go down to my chest. But I stopped her.

She looked up at me.

"Whats wrong?"

Teresa said. I smiled up at her.

"Nothing but if we are going to do this. I rather do it some where that no one can see us."

She smiled at me now.

"But were are we going to finish this at?"

I look up at the sky. Was I ready for this?

Am I ready go all the way with her? I never been a girl before.

"I know a place but. . .I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way."

I said in a low voice. She put her head back on my chest.

"Its fine with me. I wait for you to be ready. I wont push you into it."

I smiled and put my arms around her. She nuzzled me but her hands was on my chest.

"Are you hungry?"

I asked her. Teresa rubbed her face against my skin.

"If you are then I am."

I was a little bit hungry but not so much.

"Little but not so much."

She looked up at me.

"I'm the same."

Teresa said and she kissed my lips. Her lips tastes so sweet.

I love how they tastes. Her body fits great against mine.

Like it was meant to be like this. My body was still hot from earlier.

Then her tongue licked my lips while we were still kissing. I let her into my mouth. Her tongue played with mine. My tongue played back with her.

This was something I could get use to.


	8. Feelings

_**Chapter 8: Feelings**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

After a few hours of making out and it was starting to get dark. We packed up and headed back.

But on the way there I twisted my ankle. So Nico had to carry me back on his back.

My arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms holding me up so I wouldn't fall off.

I had my head on his shoulder. But before we could make it out of the woods. Apollo was leaning up against a tree. I could hear Nico grow in the back of his throat.

What was going on between them?

"What happened Teresa?"

Apollo asked me.

"I twisted my ankle."

He walked over to my and put his hand on my hurt ankle. Then the pain and swelling went away.

"There you go Teresa. Nico you can put her down now."

When he said his name there was hatred in it. Nice slowly put me down and Apollo kissed my hand then left.

"I really hate that guy."

Nico said in a low voice.

"Why do you hate him for?"

I said as I put my hand into his.

"Its nothing Teresa. But I want to ask you something."

He tighten his grip on my hand.

"Ok what is it Nico?"

I said as I looked up at him.

"I have a friend that likes this girl. But there is someone else likes her as while."

I smiled at him.

"Ok. What else."

I said his face turned a little bit red.

"Will the other guy is strong and I mean really strong like a God or is a God."

I closed my eyes.

"Ok. Are the to guys gods or what?"

I said.

"One is and the other one is a demigod. The demigod thinks the girl likes him more then the God. But he doesn't know how she feels."

I reopened my eyes. Ok if I was this girl I would go for the demigod.

Cause Gods are just a pain in the ass.

"While if I was this girl I would go for the demigod."

I said he smiled at little.

"Why would you do that for? A God can give you anything you wanted."

I giggled at him.

"Yeah but they will always cheat on you. The only one of the Gods that doesn't cheat is the Queen."

His smile was getting bigger.

"Why are you smiling like that for?"

I said.

"Its nothing lets get going."

Then he pulled me along with him.

.

It was getting late and Nico walked me back to my cabin.

"I see you tomorrow after you get back."

Nico said. As he turned to leave I pulled him back.

Then I moved up to kiss him but then Percy came.

"What are you two doing."

He said as he walked over to us alone. I guess he got done with Annabeth.

"I about to give Nico a good night kiss."

Both of there face's was slowly turning red.

"But. . .but you cant!"

Percy said in a angry voice.

"Percy I don't know why your mad. You and Annabeth kiss all the time when no one is around. Besides keep your nose out of this!"

I said. Then I looked back at Nico he kinda looked scared.

Of who I didn't know. I kissed his cheek, then thanked him for walking me to my cabin.

Then walked into the cabin with Percy on my heels.

"I don't want you seeing Nico like that anymore."

I turned around and he took a step back. The power I had was pulsing.

"Why not I like him and he likes me! It hard to find a guy like him that isn't a two time God!"

Percy's face turned white. I didn't wait for him so say anything.

I walked to my room. Taking off my clothes I crawled into my bed.

But someone was in my room.

"What do you want Apollo?"

I said as I pulled up the covers.

"I wanted to talk and even maybe have some fun. Since Nico didn't want to."

I looked at him and there was hatred in my eyes. He was spying on us and that really pissed me off.

"I don't think so Apollo. If you don't mind get out of my fathers cabin. So I can go to bed."

He didn't look mad but he left me alone.

_**Was Nico talking about me, him, and Apollo?**_

A lot of thoughts ran through my mind for hours before sleep took me.

_**.**_

The next day I got up late. When I got dressed and walked out of my cabin Apollo was there waiting for me.

"Good morning."

He said to me I looked at him.

"Morning. Are we going now?"

I said as I my stomach started to growl.

"Oh yes. I got you for the whole day. Besides we are leaving the camp."

Before I could say anything he snapped his fingers. It left like just getting off a rollercoaster.

When my eyes finally focused. There was cherry blossom trees all over the place. We were in Japan but how did we get here so fast.


	9. A Picnic In A Japanese Garden

_**Chapter 9: A Picnic In A Japanese Garden**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

Apollo took me to Japan.

"How did to do that?"

I said in awe as I looked around me. We were standing in the most beautiful garden that I ever did see.

Apollo smiled at me.

"I'm a God I can do anything."

I looked at him.

"Really I didn't know that."

I said as I laughed a little. I was in shock cause I all ways wanted to come to Japan.

There was no one around us.

"Were is every one at?"

I said more to my self then to Apollo.

"I used the mist so we have this place all to our self's."

He snapped his fingers and a cover and food come out of nowhere. There was a lot of different kinds of food.

My mouth started to water.

"Help your self Teresa."

He was smiling at me. I wanted to eat but then again I wanted to look around.

I grabbed some food and started to walk around the garden. With Apollo beside me.

He watched me as I enjoyed my self.

"I'm really happy that you are enjoying your self."

He popped some berry's into his mouth.

"I never thought I would ever come here in my hole life."

I said with my smile on my face.

"I know that's why I brought you here."

Apollo said as he tried to put his hand into mine. But I just put them in my pockets.

His face fell a little bit. But he was still smiling. The Sakura trees was every were. I loved this kind of trees.

"So Teresa. How do you like the Camp?"

I turned so I could walk backwards. So I could look at him as I talked.

"At first I didn't like it but now I'm starting to fall in love with _it_."

I said. But I wasn't really falling in love with the camp but a person.

I wasn't stupid to say that out loud. Cause Apollo was my way home.

"Oh. That's good to hear."

He said in a husky voice.

_Was he getting turned on? _

I turned back around and kept on walking.

.

Apollo took me around to other great places. I wasn't fast enough cause he got my hand into his.

He pulled me all over Japan. Showing me different gardens.

Apollo was having a good time. But my mind was on Nico.

And what he was doing. I was missing him.

Guessing being alone for so long and then finding that one person. That you want to spend all your time with.

When you have that person for the first time. And being away from that person you just cant stop thinking about them.

"Teresa?"

I looked a Apollo.

"Sorry what?"

I said as my face turned red.

"I was asking if you wanted something sweet to eat."

I smiled up at him. I forgot how much fun it is when you go on a date with a God. "Umm what about ice cream?"

I said as I looked up at the sky's. It looks like its going to rain.

But I hope not for a while.

"Mmm that sounds great."

Then he made a ice cream vendor. We got our frozen treats and walked about the park.

That he took me to now. It was just like some of the gardens.

Apollo took me to. But like all the others it was just me and him.

I would ask him why he took me to places that no ones around. I licked my ice cream and Apollo just watched me.

"That's kinda sexy."

He said. My face was red.

"Don't say stuff like that please."

I said but he just smiled at me and moved closer.

"Sorry but it is true. You do look sexy like that. It just makes me want to kiss you."

I moved away from him but he put his arm around my waist. Then pulled me closer him and his lips went to my neck.

I bit my lip till it bleed.

"You don't have to bite your lip till it bleeds. Let out your pleasure. It will please me."

He purred in to my ear.

"I don't want to do this Apollo. I'm great full of what you did for me. But why do you want me so badly?"

I said in a low voice. I couldn't look him in his face.

"Cause some one else wants you and I would love to have you as a wife."

I was shacking.

"I don't think that work out Apollo."

I said in a very low voice now.

"Why do you say that?"

I stood up and took a few steps.

"I been cheated on by the first guy I ever loved. He is powerful and immortal. After he dumped me for some other girl. I swore never to go out or anything with immortals. Besides you have kids and that doesn't bother me but I don't want to be cheating on again and again."

He was in front of me looking down at me.

"Oh I didn't know that. But I wont give up on you. Sooner or later that boy is going to hurt you so bad that you would rather have me."

Then he kissed my forehead. Then took me to a manga store and let me pick out a few hundred.

Then he sent them to my cabin.

.

The rest of the day was ok. But Apollo kept trying to get in my pants.

I was so happy to be back at camp. Apollo kissed my hand then left to hang with his kids.

I couldn't believe he wont give up on me. I walked in to someone and I fell on my ass.

As I looked up I smiled. Standing above me was Nico smiling down at me.

He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and as I got to my feet I through my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He eyes grew wide with shack but after a second he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

_**Nico's POV**_

I saw Teresa walking and I though I would go and see her. But she didn't even see me.

Till she walked in to me. When she looked up and saw it was me she smiled.

I held out my hand to help her up. As she got on her feet she through her arms around me.

Then kissed me like she hasn't seen me in years. I was in shock for a second. When I got of it I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. Not caring who was watching.

Then someone was giggling and saying that's so sweet. That voice.

I pulled away to see the Goddess of love Aphrodite watching us. With some of her children.

Piper was one of them. Even she was smiling at us.

"Why are they just staring at us for?"

She said in a breathless voice. I smiled down at her.

"That's Aphrodite for you. When anyone is in love and showing love she loves to watch."

I said as I kissed her neck. Teresa smiled and licked my neck.

I smiled into her neck and pulled her closer to me.

"So are you going to tell me what happen on your date?"

I said in her ear softly.

"Yes I will lets go some where and I tell you everything."

So I pulled her to my cabin. We sat on the porch and she started to tell me what happened.


	10. Even Aphrodite Doesn't Even Know

_**Chapter 10: Even Aphrodite Doesn't Even Know**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

I was sitting on the porch with Nico. Telling him what I did with Apollo.

He didn't say anything just listen. When I was done he put his arm around my waist.

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could have been the one to take you there."

He sounded a bet sad. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Its ok Nico. He was just trying to get in my pants."

Nico tighten his grip on me.

"Did he get in them?"

I smiled at him.

"No he didn't. I wouldn't let him do that. When I have you."

He looked at me.

"That's good. If you did I would understand."

I pulled away to look at him.

"Nico if I wanted him then I wouldn't be here with you."

He had that look on his face.

"He's a God and I'm just a son of Hades."

He was going gloomy on me.

"Nico! I don't give a rat ass if he is a God or not. I like you for who you are. If I wanted a God for a boyfriend then I would have took back my ex."

I said as I got up and walked off. I was upset that he didn't trust me.

"Teresa wait!"

Nico yell behind me. I didn't look back at him. I was heading for the beach. Before I could get into the water. Nico grabbed my hand.

"Please wai-"

He stopped talking when he saw tears running down my face.

"P-p-please Nico. . .L-l-let g-g-go."

I stammered. But Nico didn't let go.

"If I do then I might not get to see you again. If I let go now and I wont let you go ever."

More tears ran down my face. Then he pulled me into a hug so I could cry into his shoulder.

We sank to our knees in the sand. I didn't know how long we were there.

Till Nico's stomach started to growl. I pulled away laughing and Nico's face was a little red.

"Sorry I didn't eat all day. Cause I was so worried about you."

Now my face was red.

"Will let go to dinner."

I said and he helped me up.

"Your eyes are red."

He said as we walked to the Dinning pavilion holding hands. Before we went to our tables he kisses my cheek.

.

When I got to the table dad and Percy was there.

"Why is your eyes so red?"

Percy said as I started to put food on my plate.

"I rather not talk about it."

I said but as I looked up. I saw past Percy to the tables behind them.

Apollo was looking at me smiling.

_Why is he smiling at me?_

I thought to my self. Then I looked over at Nico he had his back towards me. Hazel was smiling so was there father Hades him self. Dad was just looked at me. "You are starting to creep me out Poseidon."

I said as I took a big bit of food.

"Sorry but I just wonder why your eyes are so red. I know you been crying but I don't know why."

My face went a little pink.

"Can I cry with out you guys asking questions?"

I asked them. They both looked worried.

"We just worry about you. You are family."

Said Percy as he smiled at me.

"I know you guys worry but you don't need to."

I said as I put a smile on my face. Then I went back on eating.

.

After dinner we sat around the camp fire. I was sitting between Nico and Hades. Hades kept looked at us. Nico had his hand on my knee with my hand on top of his.

Then Hades lend over to me and whispered into my ear.

"May I talk to you Teresa alone?"

I nodded my head.

"I be right back Nico."

I said as I got up and left. Then Hades came and I followed him into the woods. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Do you really care for my son?"

He said.

"Yes I do Lord Hades very much."

He didn't seem like he believed me.

"He is the only one that I want. Nico is not like the guys I know. He is the one want to spend the rest of my life with."

He smiled at little.

"How do you know that you are the right one for him?"

I didn't get what he was getting at.

"I don't know how I know. I can just feel it. It feels so right when I'm with him." Hades nodded his head.

"What if your not might to be with him. Then what are going to do?"

I looked up at the little bit of sky that I could see.

"I guess I would grief for a while then move on with my life I guess."

Hades chuckled a little.

"That's noble of you Teresa. But why would you do that for?"

I closed my eyes.

"Cause all I want is for Nico to be happy. Any child of yours and even you deserve to be happy."

When I looked back at him he had this look on his face. It was shock then he smiled.

"Why would you want us to be happy for?"

I smiled at him.

"Cause every one deserves to be happy."

Was all I said.

"You are right but don't hurt my son. Cause if you do when you die I will make sure you will pay for it."

I nodded my head and left.

.

As I was walking back to the camp fire I saw Aphrodite. She was alone and it was looked like she was waiting for me.

"Hello Lady Aphrodite. I wanted to ask you something if that's ok with you?" She smiled at me.

"Sure sugar lets go for a walk. And don't worry about Nico I told him I was going to talk to you."

I nodded and followed her to the beach.

"What did you want to ask me love?"

She said in a sweet voice.

"I don't know how to ask this. You are the Goddess of Love. You know who is going to be with. Is Nico my soul mate?"

The beautiful smile that was on her face faded.

"I seen you with Nico and I think you guys make the cuties couple. But I really don't know if you two are."

I looked at her in disbelieve.

"You are the Goddess of Love you suppose to know this kind of stuff. I really want to make this work."

I had tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to lose him."

I sobbed. She put had arm around me.

"I'm guessing you have more then one guy you in love with or they are in love with you. That's the only reason I can think of why I don't know who you will end up with."

I sat down.

"If I have to pick then I want Nico."

I said but she just patted my shoulder.

"You can say that but the others have to give you up. Then I will know for sure." Then she got up and left. I just sat there in the sat.

Till I felt someone sat next to me. It was Nico I put my head on his arm.

"So what did you and the Goddess of Love talk about?"

I rubbed my face into his leather jacket.

"I just needed to find out about something."

He pulled me closer to him.

"How did that go?"

I looked up at him.

"I really don't know. But I need to ask you something."

I said and tears started to run down my face. Nico looked worried at me.

"This is just a what if question. What if we aren't might to be with each other?" He pulled my on to his lap.

"We are might for each other. I can feel it. But what brought that up in the first place?"

I kissed his lips. I didn't know if I should tell me.

"Its nothing Nico and I want to tell you that I love you."

I said as I pulled away. He smiled at me.

"I love you to Teresa."

Then he picked me up and took me to my cabin. I kissed him one more time then headed for bed.

I was so tired but I didn't know that things was going to get worse.


	11. Anubis Come's To Camp

_**Chapter 11: Anubis Come's To Camp**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

The next morning there was campers yelling. I got up and with out thinking about putting on some clothes.

I ran out of the cabin and headed for the woods. Cause that were every one was heading to.

But in front of the woods was a portal. And it smelled of Egyptian magic.

I pushed my way to the front. The Gods were in front waiting.

I stood next to Poseidon he didn't look at me. Then through the portal came a very handsome boy came out.

I didn't know what the others saw but what I saw. Made my blood boil standing there was my ex. . .Anubis.

I didn't know that I started to run towards him. I heard a few people yelling my name.

Anubis was smiling and he had his arms out. He must have thought I missed him. I pulled back my fist and let him have it. I got him right in the face.

Anubis went flying back. But he landed on his feet.

"Nice to see you to Teresa. So your still mad at me?"

He said with a smile. I wanted to hit him again.

"Go home Anubis I don't want to see your face again."

He just took a step closer to me.

"Why would I go with out you?"

I looked at him then smiled.

"So the bitch dumped you and now your crawling back to me."

I said and his smile faded.

"That's none of your business."

He said in a low tone.

"I knew it. I don't love you anymore so get going."

I said I could feel my rage going into the earth. It started to shack.

"I'm not leaving with out you. You don't belong here, you belong with me."

I rolled my eyes and hit him again.

"Go fuck your self Anubis. I found someone a lot better then you."

I said as I turned to leave. He grabbed my hand and I pulled away and pointed my gun at him.

But this gun was different from my other to guns. This one was black as death and the bullets couldn't kill a god but they would be in pain for a few days.

"Don't point that gun at me!"

He said as he moved back from the gun. He was the first one I ever used it on.

He knows the pain it causes.

"Then leave and never come back. Or I will shot you till you cant take it anymore."

I said with hurt in my voice. No matter what he would all ways be my first love. He just smiled.

"You wouldn't do that to me. No matter what you have a little soft spot for me."

I cocked the gun.

"Just leave and go pick up girls in cemetery."

I knew that one hurt him. But I really didn't care.

He dumped me for that girl.

"I wonder who took my place in your heart."

He said I put down the gun and looked him in the eyes.

"He is a very sweet guy that I love with all my dark soul. He is my other half, gets me more then anyone. Even you."

I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Besides we come from two every different worlds. It would have never worked out. And like I say once a guy dumps you for another girl he will always dump you for someone else. So just go home Anubis."

He turned to go back into the portal, but the turned his head before he stepped into the portal.

"I'm leaving but I'm not going to give you up just yet. Teresa I know I made a huge mistake by letting you go. I will show you that I have changed and you see I love you more then anything."

Then he left and the portal closed. Then I felt something go over my shoulders.

I looked and it as Nico's black leather jacket. He looked down at me and smiled a little.

"Thank you Nico."

I said as I leaned back into him.

"Who was he and why were you so mad to see him?"

I could hear the pain in his voice.

"He was someone from my past and he hurt me. Now all I want is to forget him and move on my with my life with you."

I said as I closed my eyes. I was still tired.

"Come one Teresa lets get you back to your cabin and get some clothes on you." Nico said as he put his arm around me. I nodded and follow him.

Every one just watched us as we walked by. Poseidon had that look like he need to talk to me.

I nod my head once and he did the same.

.

After I had my clothes on I came out. Nico was there waiting for me.

I smiled at him but there was something in his eyes that bothered me. But before I could say anything.

Poseidon came up beside Nico making him jump a little.

"Sorry to bother you two but I need Teresa to come with me."

Nico nodded his head and took off with out a word. I could feel that he was mad at me.

I followed him to the Big house. The other gods were sitting there waiting for us or I should say me.

I could feel Ares rage coming off him.

"What did I do now?"

I said as I leaned up against the wall. It feels like I was trapped.

"We Gods now there are other Gods from different myths. We try and keep our kind away from them. But how did you found out about them."

Ares said and there was rage in his voice.

"Calm down Ares."

Zeus said to him.

"Teresa please tell us how you know about them?"

I took a few deep breaths.

"One day I need to get out of the barrier so I went to a cemetery. That's were I met him and we went out for a while. He broke my heart and I shot him with a kind of bullet that will causes a God to be in pain for a few days. The pain can kill anyone else besides a God."

Ares looked at me with a little bit of shock in his eyes.

"How can you make something like that?"

Asked Hephaestus. He seemed to want to know more about it.

"Sorry Lord Hephaestus but that's alone for me to know. Besides I'm the only one that can make them."

I said.

"So which one is he?"

Poseidon said.

"Anubis is the God of funerals. He works in the underworld."

I said with hatred in my voice. Not cause he works in the underworld.

Cause he broke my heart and left me for someone else. Hades looked at me. "Don't worry there is nothing between us anymore. Besides I found someone better then that ass whole. I'm done with dating Gods after him never again."

I said then before anyone could say anything.

"I don't mean that in a bad thing to you guys. I just learned my lesson. Fall in love with a God and you just get hurt in the end. But you guys have the better deal. You fall in love have a kid then leave. Your so lucky that you can fall in and out of love with out getting hurt."

I said as I looked out of the window. I could feel my dark side wanting to come out. Hades was smiling at me.

"You're _her_ daughter. She went under a different name but you are hers."

I knew who he was talking about.

"So what that doesn't mean anything."

I said as I look him in the eyes.

"I like you to meet someone so tomorrow I have Nico bring you to the underworld."

He smiled at me and I didn't like it. . .


	12. Mothers Brother

_**Chapter 12: Mothers Brother**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

After the meeting I walked to the beach. I didn't like that look in Hades eyes. Someone put their hand on my shoulder making me just. I turned to looked at who touched me.

But it was just Nico.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump. But what was that about?"

I put my head on his shoulder.

"Its ok I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I cant tell you and trust me you don't want to know."

He moved so her could put his arm around me. Now my head was on the side of his chest.

"My father told me I have to bring you to the underworld. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"No I don't but he knows who my mother really is or was."

I said as I fought my dark side.

"What does that mean?"

I looked up at him. He was looking at me. I wanted to tell him but the fear of him knowing stopped me from telling him the truth.

"I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you."

I said slowly cause I had no idea what to say.

"I know you are hiding something but I will wait till you are ready to tell me."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Then I kissed him and that took him by surprise.

He fell backwards and I got on top of him. I looked into his black eyes and I could see the warmth of his soul.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nico asked me. I smiled.

"How warm your eyes are."

I said and his cheeks turned pink. I giggled softly and kissed his lips again.

"Get a room you two."

Percy said as he and Annabeth sat next to us. I rolled off Nico so he could sit up. "Why don't you two get a room."

Nico said and both of their faces turn a bloodred. I chuckled as I leaned against Nico.

"So who was that guy?"

Annabeth asked. And I knew that's why they came.

"My ex."

I said in a low voice. Nico put his arm around me.

"Oh. But what is he? I know he's not like us for sure."

She said.

"Its better if you guys don't know. The Gods don't want you guys to know."

I said and they all were looking at me now.

"Why not?"

Percy said but before I could say anything. Thalia and the big three came over and sat with us.

"Cause its to dangerous. Yes from time to time you guys will run into each other. But most of the time you guys don't know what each other is."

Zeus said as his son came over to.

"But we think you kids should know. Cause we don't want you to go looking for answers. And getting your self killed. It we Greek/Roman Gods are real. Then the other Gods from Egypt and other place are real to. But we try to keep to our selfs and don't bother with each other."

Poseidon said.

"When our kids and their descended's meet there is a magic that finds what you are to them. So that you wont find out what they are. They are not like us. They don't us weapons like us. They do magic and other things we cant do. But that's how they live." Hades said. I knew this already.

But the others took time to understand it. Annabeth had that look like she knew this already but didn't want to believe it.

"So your ex is a descended?"

Percy said and I couldn't help but to chuckle. Making them all look at me.

"Sorry but not his not a descended of the pharaohs. He is a god."

I said and Nico looked at me like he understand now.

"Which god is he?"

Thalia asked. I looked at her.

"He's Anubis is the God of funerals."

Nico looked at me.

"So that was him that came to camp?"

Jason said and I nodded.

"Wow I didn't think you like dog head boys."

Thalia said. But I was the one smiling.

"Its true he has a Jackals head but he can have a human head. But he only shows that to people he likes."

Then I pulled out a picture of him. I passed it around.

They all looked at it then gave it back.

"He's hot girl I don't know why you let him go."

Thalia said. I felt Nico and Hades get mad.

"He dumped me for a girl from his world. When he came today he wanted me back. Cause the girl dumped him."

I said as I put my hand into Nico's. He squeezed it and I smiled at him.

"I'm glade he broke up with me."

I said and Hades said.

"Why is that?"

My face turned bloodred and I had to put my face into Nico's arm.

"Cause I found someone like me and someone that I really want to be with."

I said softly. When I pulled back Nico's face was red and the others looked away.

I was awoke up to someone knocking on my door. I got up still half asleep.

Nico was on the other side of the door. He looked ok till his eyes looked me down.

Then his face turned a bloodred.

"Whats wrong?"

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Umm you. . .don't. . .umm. . .have. . .umm. . .a. . .top on."

He said as he looked up. I looked down and he was right.

"Sorry I go and get ready."

Then he left as I started to get ready. When I was done and walked out of the cabin.

Nico was waiting for me.

"So how are we going to get to the underworld?"

I said as I hugged him. His arms slid around me.

"Shadow travel."

Then he picked me up so fast that my eyes went crossed.

"Hold on tight."

He said as he started to run towards the shadows. As we went threw the shadows I started to get cold.

But as soon as I got cold we were in the underworld. We were standing in the shadow of a huge black palace.

The garden was beautiful as we walked into the palace. Skeleton guards were every were.

Hades was sitting on his throne waiting for us. Beside him was a dark skin guy with wings coming out of his back.

"Teresa this is Thanatos."

Hades said. Thanatos looked like my bitch of a mother.

"So you are my little sisters daughter."

He said in a soft voice. Nico was looking from his father to Thanatos to me.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So you are my uncle."

I said and he nodded.

"Teresa I know about the darkness in your soul."

I looked at him.

"I can help you with it. After she died you are then next one to take over."

I looked away.

"I don't want to take her place."

I growled.

"You are coming of age. My sister was that age when she took the role. You will stop aging and slowly you will become a god."

I turned my back.

"I don't want it."

I said.

"You don't have a say in it. Like it or not it will happen. The sooner you except it the soon I can help you with your powers."

He said in a growl back at me. . . .


	13. The Darkness With In Teresa

_**Chapter 13: The Darkness With In Teresa **_

_**Teresa's POV**_

After a few hours of yelling Nico took me back to camp.

"Are you ok?"

He asked me. I looked at him.

"No but I will be. Nico please don't tell anyone about what happened."

I said in a tired voice. He kissed my lips before answering me.

"You don't have to worry I wont."

I smiled at him as we went to dinner. I sat down next to dad.

"Whats wrong Teresa?"

Poseidon said. I looked at him.

"Nothing."

I said in a dead voice. Percy was looking at me now.

"You don't seem like your self today."

Poseidon said. I started to play with my food.

"Just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

I said to my food.

"If you need to talk we are here for you."

Percy said I looked at him.

"Thanks. But I think I'm going for a walk."

I said as I got up and headed for the beach. I sat in the sand thinking.

If I did take over my bitch mothers place. Then I would have to leave Nico.

Cause I would stop aging soon. Then a sharp pain stabbed in my heart.

My hands flew up to my chest. Every time I took a breath the pain got worse. Spots started to pop in front of my eyes.

"Teresa whats wrong?"

Nico said as he slid next to me. I looked at him.

When I opened my mouth to tell him. A loud scream of pain came out instead.

Once I started to scream I couldn't stop. I was screaming as if someone was killing me slowly.

Thats what it felt like. Like some was stabbing me over and over in the chest.

I had my eyes closed but I could hear the others running. But before they could get there I blacked out still screaming.

I blotted up growling. I didn't know were I was or how I got here.

"Teresa you are safe."

Said someone to my left. My eyes were still cloudy.

"What happened? All I can remember is pain."

I said then the same voice said.

"You were screaming and holding your chest. Then you past out still screaming every now and then. Hades said its your dark side and we don't know what that means." Once my eyes was back to normal. It was Poseidon talking to me.

Every one was there. Apollo was there looking worried.

On my right was Nico holding my hand. I smiled at him.

The dark side was starting to take over. I looked over a Hades.

"Lord Hades can you tell them what is happing to me."

I said in a weak voice. He smiled a little at me and nodded.

Then he started to tell every one what was going on and who my mother really was.

Zeus didn't look so shock like the others. My vision started change what I was seeing.

First I started to see red then back to normal. Then I could see the shadows and the darkness in every ones soul.

Some has more then others.

"Whats wrong Teresa?"

Zeus said and every one was looking at me.

"You look like you are seeing something that you shouldn't."

Zeus said. I looked at him and I had to close my eyes.

His soul was nothing but pure light.

"You could say that."

I said as I tighten my eyes. I was to scared to opened them.

Thanatos came out of no were.

"It has started. You body is starting to make the change. The more you fight it the painful its going to be. If you fight it to much you will die from the pain."

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I don't want to be that."

I said in a bitter voice.

"Like it or not you will be come the goddess of night and shadows. You will take our mothers place."

I looked at him rage in my eyes. And all I could see was red.

"See your eyes are a bloodred. You are changing in to what your mother gave up. If you don't want to be like her. Then except who you are and you are going to be."

I didn't want to say what was wrong.

"I cant control the darkness that is in side me."

I said in a low voice. Thanatos looked worried.

"That is not good. If you lose control that wont be good. People could get hurt or even killed. I have to think about it. Its been a very long time but I think my sister had the same problem."

Just as he came he was got again and I wanted to go back to sleep. So I slid down back into my bed.

Every one started to leave even Nico. But I held his hand.

He looked at me.

"Can you stay with me?"

I asked in a weak voice. He smiled at me and was about to sit back down.

"Can you lay with me till I fall asleep"

Nico smiled and took off his shoes and slid in next to me. I smiled as I nuzzled my face into his chest and took in his scent.

"Thank you Nico."

I said as I started to fall asleep.

"Your welcome Teresa. And I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Was all I heard as I fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you to."

Slipped from my lips. . . .


	14. Darkness & Light

_**Chapter 14: Darkness & Light**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I knew something like this was going to happen. But I didn't think it was going to be Teresa.

She's going to be a goddess. But that's not the part I'm worried about.

If she fight her change she will die. I cant lose her.

She is the only one that gets me. As I lay here with her in my arms.

I didn't want to let her go. She snuggled closer to me and her body was hot.

And I mean her temp not her looks. While she looks hot but the heat that was coming off her damn.

I stay cold so I guess she was trying to cool off.

"Nico?"

Teresa said softly in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Teresa?"

I said back to her.

"I'm scared."

She said. I pulled her closer if that was possible.

"I'm scared to. But you will make it."

I said. But she pulled away to look at me.

"I'm not scared about that. I'm scared of losing you."

She said as tears started to spill from her sea green eyes.

"I don't want to lose you too."

I said as I wiped away a tear. She kissed my hand as I wiped her tears away.

I wanted to kiss her to make her feel safe. Then she moved so fast and I didn't know what happened.

Her lips were on mine her eyes were closed. As soon as it started she pulled way. "Sorry when I'm around you. Its like none of this is real. Its just you and me and nothing else. You are the light I see in the darkness."

I smiled at her. I never had some one tell me that I was light to them.

"You bring out the light in me."

I said in to her ear. She giggle a little.

"After every thing. You still want to be with me. I'm going to be darkness and shadows. I will live forever and I have to watch you live on and age."

Now we are getting to what she wanted to say.

"I don't want it. I want to be with you. . .age with you. Have a family with you. If our life's go that far."

I didn't know what to say. She wants to have a family with me.

Was all I could think about.

"I would like that. But you will be a goddess soon and you will leave. I just want you to be happy."

I said. She kissed my lips once more.

"You make me happy Nico. But now that I wont be able to have you for long. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Teresa said as she rubbed her eyes. She was tired.

"Sleep love when your wake up. We can do what ever you want."

I said and she smiled and kissed me before falling asleep again.

Then next time we woke up it was noon. Teresa was feeling better so we got up and headed for lunch.

She looked ok as we walked to our tables. Every one was watching her like me. Apollo couldn't keep his eyes off her. Then his eyes turned towards me and smiled. I didn't like that at all. I wanted to kill him.

"Son you need to calm down."

I looked to see my father staring at me.

"Sorry father. I just cant stand him. He wants my girl."

I said in a low voice. He looked at Apollo then back at me.

"Now I see why she said. That she will never fall in love with a god again."

He said and I nodded. After her first boyfriend I wouldn't blame her. Gods/Goddess fall in love fast and fall out of love just as fast.

"She wants to be with me and start a family with me."

I said more to my self. But father and Hazel heard me.

"She wants to what with you?"

Hazel said. Dad looked shocked to.

My face turned red.

"She said if we were to get older and we were still together. She wanted to have a family with me. But now that will never happen."

I said as I pushed my plate away.

"I'm going to a walk."

I said before they could say anything. I headed for the beach and sat down.

This was the place I meant Teresa. My heart was hurting knowing.

That she will live one with out me and I will die some day. After that she will become Apollo's wife.

I couldn't take this. Then someone put there hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Sorry."

Her voice was so low and sadden. I pull her onto my lap.

"Its ok Teresa I was just deep in my thoughts."

I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She put her head against my chest.

"You looked upset. Whats wrong?"

She said to me.

"Just talking to the family and then I just wanted to be alone for a while."

I said. She pulled away.

"Sorry I leave you alone."

She said as she got up but I just pulled her back down.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded. All I want is to be with you."

She smiled and kissed me. I was happily to kiss her back.

My hand went into her hair. A moan slipped from her lips.

Making me smile into our kissed. She pulled back.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Teresa said with a little frown on her beautiful face.

"You moaned and I think that's cute."

I said back with a smile. Her face turned red.

"Your touch drives me crazy and it drives me up the wall. I like it."

She said as her face turned redder. But my pale face turned red.

"I don't know what to say."

I told her. She smiled and kissed my neck.

Making me moan. She giggled.

"You don't have to say anything. And I think your moan is sexy."

I put my face into her hair.

"You think my moan is sexy?"

I said into her hair.

"Yes I do. I wish I could do it with you before I turn."

Her voice was so low if her lips weren't next to my ear I wouldn't have heard her. But there was lust in her voice as while.

My face was redder then before.

"Oh!"

I said then went on.

"If you want I know a place we could go?"

I said. I was ready now. If that's want she wants then I would be happy to do this for her.

"I don't want to rush you Nico."

Teresa said as she put her face down.

"I know but I'm ready for this. If I'm going to do this I rather do it with you."

I said to her. Then she licked my neck and I couldn't take it anymore.

I picked her up and ran toward the shadows.

She's my Darkness and I'm her light. . . .


	15. First Love, First Time

_**Chapter 15: First Love, First Time**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

Nico shadow travel us to a place that I knew while. It was the place that I once knew.

It was my old home and it still had the barrier around it. My face turned red.

"How did you know were I lived?"

I said as he walked me toward the house. He was still carrying me like I weighted nothing.

"I have my ways of finding out stuff."

He said as I pushed opened the door. I smiled up at him and licked his neck again. He closed his eyes as he let out a soft moan.

"Could you wait till we get in side?"

Nico said in a low husky voice that turned me on.

"Sorry but I just cant help my self."

I breathed into his ear. I could feel him shiver a little.

I giggled softly and he growled at me.

"So were is your room?"

He said as he walked in and put me down. I smirked and put my hand into his. "This way."

I said as I pulled him up the stairs. I had the biggest room and the bathroom is what I loved.

If it wasn't for the huge bathroom I wouldn't have moved into her room.

"Wow. I love it."

Nico said as we walked into my room. It was black and purple with some red.

He looked around the room and I watched him. When he was done looking at everything he turned to look at me.

"So. . . ."

He said and I looked at the bathroom.

"I wish I knew we were going to do this."

I said as I looked down. So he wouldn't see how red my face was.

"Why?"

Nico said as he put his hand under my chin. So he could look me in the face.

Now my face was redder then before.

"I need to use the bathroom. I might be a while help your self to whatever you want."

I said as I turned to walk to the bathroom. Before I walked in I turned to look at him.

He had a smile on his red face. I guess he knew what was going to do.

I closed the door with out locking it. I ran the water and jumped into the shower. I shaved what I needed to shave. Then I washed my hair.

When I got out I brushed my teeth twice. Just in case I missed something the first time.

I had the towel wrapped around me as I walked to the door. My hand was on the handle but I couldn't breath.

I put my head against the cool door. Then I took a few deep breaths then slowly opened the door.

Nico had his jacket and shoes off. Laying across my bed with his hands behind his head, with his sexy black eyes closed.

I leaned up against the door frame just watching him breathing.

"Why are you way over there for?"

He said in a low voice. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Sorry."

I said as I walked over to him. He had his legs open and I stood in front of him.

He opened one of his eyes to look at me. I never seen his face turn that shade of red before.

I blushed and looked down at my bare feet. I didn't see him sit up.

"You look beautiful."

He said as he put his hands into mine. That kind shocked me.

When I jumped a little making my towel fall to the floor. Now both of our faces was red.

He moved his face towards my stomach. Then he licked my stomach making me moan.

I looked down at him. He move his hands from mine to put them on my hips. Then he moved me closer to him so he could move up my body. Now that he was up on his feet.

I put my hands under this shirt and pulled it up. When it was off I let it fall to the floor.

I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach. Then to his pants.

They were low on his hips. My hands started to undo his belt.

Then I move on to his pants. Once they were off leaving his boxers on.

"You don't have to take them off just yet."

He said as he laid me on the bed then got on top of me. His mouth was on my neck and his hand was on my breast.

I was moaning and I could feel something hard against my leg. My nails dug into my bed.

I could feel his lips turn into a smirk. Then things started to get hot.

I woke up on top of Nico. His arms were wrapped around me.

I had a smile on as woke up. I slowly moved my head so I could see Nico's sleeping face.

He to had a smile on his face. I couldn't stop thinking about what we did yesterday.

For his first time he rocked my world. He was better and bigger then Apollo and Anubis.

I kissed his bare chest softly so he wouldn't wake up. But he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning."

I said. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips.

When I moved my lower body hurt at lot.

"I need a shower."

I said as I rolled off him.

"Ok I take one after you get out."

Nico said.

"You are more then welcome to join me."

I said back to him. He smirked at me and got up.

Then he followed me to my bathroom. Once in the shower Nico couldn't keep his hands off me.

And I was the same way. We ended up making love again.

By the time we got out my skin was wrinkle.

"You hungry?"

I said to him. Nico nodded his head.

I pulled out a new towel and walked over to Nico. He looked at me as I started to dry his hair.

"You are going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair."

I said but he just smirked at me.

"Lets go I'm hungry. I might have some can food left."

I said. Nico followed me to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Teresa I got us some food."

I sat down as he got us something to eat.

"Thanks Love."

I said and his face turned red.

"Your welcome my love."

He said back at me. We ate for a while with out talking.

"So when do we have to go back?"

I said in a sad voice. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Soon I guess but we can come back anytime you want."

He said. I nodded and we got up clean up and we left my home.

We walked back throw the shadows to camp. . . . .


	16. Back At Camp

_**Chapter 16: Back At Camp**_

_**Nico's POV**_

We walked out of the shadows. No one seemed to notice us.

Teresa had her hand in mine. She seemed to glow a little.

I couldn't help but to smile at her. Percy saw us and he had that look on his face. Then he came over to us.

"Hey guys were have you been?"

He said and Teresa's face turned pink. Percy looked at his sister then looked at me.

"I have to go."

Teresa said. Before she left she kissed my cheek then took off.

Leaving me and Percy staring after her.

"What was that about?"

Percy asked me.

"I don't know Percy. How are you and Annabeth doing

Now his face turned pink.

"We are good I want to take her somewhere that we could be lone. Like a date, every time we go on a picnic. Some one come and joins us. But we cant leave camp with out being attack."

He said as we sat in the sand at the beach.

"That sucks man. That's why I took Teresa to a place that has a barrier. That's were we have been. She loved it. . .will I think she love it."

I said not sure if she did like it or not. It was my first time and I didn't really knew what I was doing. She had sex before but she never talked about it.

"Were did you take her?"

Percy said in a normal voice. I bit my lower lip thinking about if I should tell him or not.

"I took her back to her house."

I said in a lower voice. He raised his eyebrow.

I looked down at my hands.

"She seemed to be happy to go back."

I continued while Percy listened.

"I don't think she wanted to leave. I told her we could go back anytime she wanted. If you like the next time we should all go. Its safe and she has a lot of room."

I said and Percy looked at me with shock in his eyes the same eyes as Teresa's.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Percy said and my face turned red.

"Sorry Percy. Your eyes are the same as Teresa's."

Now his face turned red.

"Oh I see."

He said.

"But I talk to Annabeth and see what she thinks."

I smiled at him now.

"Ok let me know what she thinks."

I said back at him. We sat there for a long time watching the ocean.

Then I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head to see Teresa.

She smiled at me.

"What going on?"

Percy said. I turned my head to look at him and Annabeth was looking at him with a big smile just like Teresa.

"Teresa told me about her place and she invited us the next time they go. I wanted to see if you were up to it."

She said and I looked a Teresa and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea."

Percy said before he kissed her. I pulled Teresa onto my lap and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could stay like this forever.

But then someone was clearing there throat. I pulled away from Teresa and we looked up to see Apollo standing there.

"Sorry to bother you guys but I need to talk to Teresa."

He said with a smile as he looked at me. I tighten my grip on Teresa.

"Do you need to talk to me right now?"

She said as he kissed my neck and that must have pissed off Apollo. Cause he growled at her or me.

"Yes now."

He said and she kissed me once more then got up and left with him. I put my head on my knees.

"Whats up with the three of you?"

Percy said. I looked at him and Annabeth.

They were looking at me.

"If I tell you two. You cant tell anymore."

I said. Then nodded and I took a breath then said.

"Apollo has a thing for Teresa and he wants her to be his wife."

I said in a low voice. They had there mouths open in shock.

"He wants her to be his wife?"

Percy said in a shock voice. I nodded.

"Does Teresa want to be?"

Annabeth said.

"She said no. Cause she's been hurt by a god and doesn't want to go down that path again. He took her on a date a while back. But I think there is something more going on between them."

I said. The way he looks at her with lust in his eyes.

I didn't like it at all. Annabeth had that look on her face.

She knew something that I didn't.

"Annabeth I know you know something and I wont ask you about it but tell me. If she tells me it will I get mad?"

I said in a low voice. She bit her lip thinking about how to tell me I guess.

"All I'm saying is that what ever she tells you it was before she meet you. When she came to camp she hated it and every one. All she wanted was to leave. Then slowly she started to like it. As long as I have known her I never seen her this happy. Is it me or have you notice that she seems to be glowing?"

I looked at her.

"I saw that to when we got up."

I said careful not to give to much away. I don't think Percy would like it if I told him I just slept with his sister or half sister. . . .


	17. Demigodnap By A God

_**Chapter 17: Demigodnap By A God**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I haven't seen Teresa since Apollo wanted to talk to her. That was yesterday so I walked to her cabin.

Percy was coming out and I yelled.

"Hey Percy wait!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Whats up Nico?"

He said with a smile on his face.

"Is Teresa still asleep or did she already went to breakfast?"

I asked. He looked at me confused.

"She never came back to the cabin yesterday. I thought she was with you."

Percy said. Now my heart was starting to beat faster.

"I haven't seen her since she went to talk with Apollo. I thought I kept missing her. When I looked for her."

I said as I turned to go and check to see if she was eating. Percy was right behind me.

When we got there she wasn't there. But Poseidon noticed what something was wrong with us.

He came over to us.

"Whats wrong?"

He said.

"Have you seen Teresa?"

Percy said in a rush. He looked at his son.

"No I haven't seen her in a while."

He said back to us.

"When was the last time you seen her?"

I said. I started to panic.

"Yesterday I think why? You boys are starting to scare me."

Poseidon said.

"We cant find her father."

Percy said with worry in his voice now. Poseidon smiled at us.

"Maybe she just left camp for a while. Give her till tonight. If she's not back then we can start to panic."

He said but I knew he was worried at much as we are. I went to my table but I wasn't hungry and Hazel was looking at me.

"Whats wrong Nico?"

She asked me. I looked at her.

"I cant find Teresa and I have a bad feeling."

I said to her.

"I saw her yesterday. She was walking with Apollo."

She said.

"Did you see were they went?"

I asked her back.

"Who are you two talking about?"

Father said as he sat down with us.

"Teresa."

I said and then there was worry or fear in his black eyes.

"I cant find her. Poseidon said she might have left camp for a bit. If she doesn't come back tonight then we should worry."

I said to him

"That's not good. I don't think she would have left. Not in the condition she's in." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"What are we going to do father?"

Hazel said.

"We will wait to see if she pops up. If Poseidon isn't worried then we shouldn't be. . .at lest not yet."

He said as he got up.

"If she is really gone then we are in trouble. If she's not close to someone form the underworld then her change will come faster and it could kill her or destroy the world. Lets hope she's just out for a walk."

Then he was gone. Hazel looked at me and I her.

"Lets go and see if any one has seen her."

I said and she nodded.

After a few hours of asking every camper. If they seen Teresa I meant up with Hazel and Percy at the beach.

"Any luck?"

I asked but I knew the answer already.

"No. No one has seen her today. The ones that did see her. Saw her with Apollo. After that no one seems to seen her."

Percy said as he looked down at me. Then Annabeth came over.

"Whats up guys?"

She said. And Percy told her and then she looked at me.

"Every one said that the saw last with is Apollo. Has any one seen him since yesterday?"

She said. I knew were he is coming from.

But he had a job with the sun. He couldn't have taken her. . . .or could he?

I know he wants her but he wouldn't take would he. He knew what was going on with her right?

"I know what you are saying Annabeth but he couldn't do that. He knew what was going with her right?"

I said. She looked at me with her grey storm eyes.

"I don't know if he knew. I over heard some of the Gods talking about it. Not all of them knows."

She said and now I was panicking more then before.

"But we have no proof if was him."

I said again but my voice was higher then normal. Annabeth put her hand in mine. "I know what you are going threw. When Percy vanished I panicked and I did everything I could to find him. But I couldn't do it alone. I needed my friends help to find him. We need to look at the people that wanted her for them self or wanted her dead." She said. I wanted to kill something.

"Ok we know that Apollo wants her for his wife. Anubis wants her but if he came to camp we would have felt it."

I said thinking hard about who wanted her.

"I don't know if anyone wanted to kill her."

I said as I looked out to the sea. Hazel put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry brother. But we wont give up till we bring her home."

I put my arms around her and cried on her shoulder.

_**Teresa's POV**_

I couldn't remember what happened after I walked off with Apollo. I couldn't move my arms or my legs.

I was tied to a bed, I think and my clothes was gone. But the worst part was that someone put a blindfold over my eyes.

Then someone came in. I couldn't tell who it was.

I felt a hand on my foot and it slide up to my leg. I growled at the person.

"Now, now my little goddess. No need for that."

My head was still spinning and I couldn't remember the voice. But it was male so that left out the woman I knew.

"What do you want with me?"

I said to the voice. His hand was on my lady parts.

"I want you that's why you are here. You are going to love what I'm going to do to you."

Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I kept my lips tightly shut. "Come one baby don't be like this."

He said but there was anger in his voice.

"I don't love you I love someone else."

I snarled at him. Then I felt him get on top of me and he didn't have anything on. "I don't care. I'm going to make sure you are mine. He wouldn't love you after I'm done with you."

Then he started what he said. I didn't let a single sound leave my lips. . . . .


	18. Three Weeks Later & The Unexpected

_**Chapter 18: Three Weeks Later & The Unexpected**_

_**Nico's POV**_

Its been three weeks since Teresa vanished. No one knows what happened.

I was at the beach then I heard Percy yelling for me. I got up and started to run.

In his arms he was carrying Teresa. She didn't look good.

When I got to him he put her in my arms and we ran to the big house. Poseidon and Hades was there and both of them looked shock.

"Get her into the house and some one get Apollo."

Zeus said. I put her in one of the room and soon Apollo came in looking worried.

I didn't trust him.

"I need you to leave the room so I can see what happened to her."

I didn't want to but I had no chose but to leave. I waited down stairs with the others.

Poseidon looked scared so did Percy. I bet I looked like them.

The minutes ticked by then the hours.

"How long does it take to check her out?"

I said and every one was looking at me.

"He's doing the best he can."

Poseidon said.

"He's a god and it shouldn't take him this long."

I said and he looked at me. Before he could say anything Apollo came in.

We turned and looked at him. I didn't like the look that was on his face.

"She's going to be ok but I have some bad news."

He said and we waited for him to go on.

"I don't know how to say this but it looks like she has been raped."

He said in a low voice. We looked at him then at each other.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Who would do something like that to her."

Poseidon said more to him self then to us. I walked out of the room and headed to hers.

I sat next to her bed. She looked bad but she looked the same as the day she vanished.

Then she opened her eyes and smiled up at me. But then it fell.

"Whats wrong Teresa?"

I said in a low voice. Tears were running down her face.

"Please don't cry."

I said as I wiped away her tears.

"Do you know were you are?"

I said to her and she nodded her head.

"I'm home."

She said and her voice was scratching and husky like she hasn't used it in a while. "How long was I gone?"

She said. I gave her a glass of water. She drank it all.

"Three weeks."

I said and her eyes got huge.

"Really? It felt a lot long then that."

She said as more tears ran down her face.

"Its ok my love. I will help you get threw this."

I said as I kissed her hand. She smiled at me.

"Thank you."

She said.

_**Teresa's POV**_

After I got better to leave the house. Nico was waiting for me.

I was jumpy every little noise scared me.

"I don't feel safe here anymore."

I said to him. He looked at me with worry.

"I know a place that no one can get to you. With out you letting them."

Then he picked me up and took me to my house. I sat on my bed my stomach was hurting.

Nico was making me something to eat. But as he came in I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Nico followed me as I slid to the toilet. Then vomit into it.

"Are you ok?"

Nico said as he pulled my hair out of the way.

"I haven't been feeling good for a while."

I said to him. When I was sure I was done I brushed my teeth.

He got me some juice. I had a few glasses.

"Did you see my laptop?"

I said Nico.

"I thought you took it back to camp?"

He said.

"Damn it. I wanted to check my email."

I said. He smiled at me.

"If you want I can go and get it for you."

I smiled at him and kissed his check.

"That would be great thanks."

I said. Then he kissed my head and felt.

When I heard the door closed I jumped up and head for the bathroom. I'm glad I didn't throw them out.

I opened the box and read what I had to do. After I peed on the stick I waited for the answer.

I was hoping that it were change before Nico came back. But then I heard him come in and I went to the door and locked it.

Then he knocked on the door.

"Teresa are you ok?"

He said threw the door.

"Yes I'm fine I just need a few minutes."

I said and he left the door. I had the test in my hands as I slid down the wall.

Just a few more seconds and I will know. I closed my eyes and was to scared to open them.

But then I slowly opened them and it was a blue plus. Tears ran down my face.

I threw it in the trash then came out of the bathroom. Nico was sitting on my bed. "Whats wrong Teresa you are pale."

I didn't know how to tell him. If I tell him would he still love me.

"I need to tell you something."

I said. He looked at me with worry.

"What is it?"

He said. I bit my lower lip.

"I hope you will understand."

I said then took a deep breath.

"Nico I'm pregnant."

I said in a squeaky voice. It took him a few seconds to get what I just said.

"Do you think it's the rapists kid?"

He said in a low but deadly voice. I closed my eyes before talking.

"I really don't know. Cause you and I had sex before that happened. The baby could be yours."

I said even more scared to open my eyes to see that his face looks like. The I felt something on my stomach.

My eyes snapped open to see Nico's hand on my tummy.

"What if the child isn't mine?"

He said to me. In his eyes I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I don't know Nico. If the baby isn't your I don't wont to raise it."

I said.

"Why not? Who every took you knows you and you know him."

He said.

"I don't remember. I think he had me drugged most of the time."

I said.

"What if the baby is mine?"

He said more softly.

"If the baby is yours I hope you don't mind helping me raise our child. I really hope the baby is yours Nico."

I said.

"I read a lot of books. In them they say a new mother seems to glow when she is pregnant."

I said trying to remember what else the books say. Nico was staring at me.

"That morning after we made love. You were glowing a little. Even Annabeth saw it."

There was hope in his eyes.

"Really then there is really a chance that you are carrying my child."

He was smiling at him. Then he put his arms around me and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"We cant let any one back at the camp know. At lest not yet. Who ever raped me wanted me to get pregnant. But he didn't know that we had sex before they took me."

I said and he nodded then my eyes started to get heavy.

"I'm going to take a nap Nico. I love you and can you lay with me for a while?"

I asked him and he smiled and snuggled next to me as I fell asleep. . . . . .

_**Can you guess who raped her? Who's baby is Teresa carrying? What do you think so far?**_


	19. Percy's Freak Out

_**Chapter 19: Percy's Freak Out**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I didn't see that coming. I love her so much.

When she came out of the bathroom. I knew something was up.

Then she told me that she was pregnant. But there is a chance that the baby could be mine.

When I find out who did this to her. I will make sure they will pay for this.

Teresa was sleeping in her bed and I was sitting next to her. I had the T.V. down low.

Then she rolled over and put her arms around my waist. Her face was on my leg and she had a small smile on her face.

_I wonder what she is dreaming about._

I thought to my self. The more I think about it the more I started to believe that I was the father.

Cause she was glowing after we had sex. But then again it might have been her change.

I need to stop thinking like that.

"Whats wrong Nico?"

Said a sleep voice. I smiled down at her.

"Nothing just thinking about some stuff."

She sat up and then move to my lap. Teresa was facing me.

Then she put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't love me anymore."

She said in a small voice. I tighten my hold on her.

"There is nothing in the world that would make me stop loving you."

I said back and she started to sob.

"Whats wrong love?"

I said trying to see her face. But she wouldn't let me see her face.

"Why?"

Was all she said.

"Why what Teresa?"

I said softly into her ear.

"Why would you still love me after what happen?"

She said in between sobs. That made my heart hurt.

"It wasn't your fault Teresa. I don't blame you for what that guy did to you. You are the only one that I love and the only one that I will love."

I said softer.

"Thank you. . . .I love you so much Nico."

Teresa said to me and I kissed her neck.

"I love you to Teresa so much."

I said back to her. She pulled back and kissed me hard.

When I opened my eyes Teresa was laying on top of me naked. I tighten my arms around her.

I didn't think she would want to have sex. Cause of what happened to her, I didn't think she would want this anytime soon.

"That was great."

She said softly into my ear before nibbling on my ear.

"Yes it was."

I agreed.

"The first time we did it is always going to be the best."

She said in a moan. Her hot breath in my ear sending a chill down my back. "Really?"

I said cause it was my first time and I didn't really know what I was doing.

"Yes. It was the best night I ever had. This time was just as great."

She said as she kissed my neck down to my chest.

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't think you would."

I said truthfully as my red turned pink.

"Yeah I love it. Even if it was your first time I never felt anything like it before." She screamed when I rolled over fast. Now I was on top of her looking down at her.

Teresa was giggling now as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She opened her mouth to say something but her stomach growled at me.

I started to laugh.

"Lets get some food in you. Cause you are eating to two now."

I said as I rolled off her and pulled on my pants. She pulled on my shirt and nothing else.

I held her hand as we walked to the kitchen. She made me sit down while she cooked.

Teresa was killing me every time she bent down to get something. But she did look good in my black shirt.

She had her black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Some of her hair was in her face. When she got done she put the food on the table and we ate. When we were done eating she wanted to take a bath.

So I went to get her bath ready as she did the dishes. I put some bubbles in it so she could relax some more.

Then her arms were wrapped around me. I could feel her bare skin against mine. Meaning that she took of my shirt.

"Want to join me?"

Teresa said in her sexy voice. I turned around and put my arms around her.

Her sea green eyes were locked on my black ones.

"Only if you want me to."

I said and she smiled up at me before kissing me.

"You wash my back I wash yours."

She said.

I went back to camp. Percy and Annabeth walked up to me.

"Were is Teresa?"

He said with worry. I smiled at her.

"She's in a safe place and she's not going to go any were for a while."

I said as I looked around. Making sure no one was around.

"That's good. But I got the feeling that you are hiding something."

Annabeth said to me. I didn't know if I should tell them or not.

"Why don't you two come with me."

I said and I put my hand under their elbow and walked them in the shadows. When we stepped out of the shadows we saw Teresa out side one the pouch watering her plants. "Wow she is really glowing today."

Annabeth said in a low voice. I looked at her.

Yeah she was. But when she came back I didn't see the glow till we came here. "Yeah I know."

I said in a low voice. We walked up and Teresa's face went pale.

I shook my head and the color came back. I didn't tell them that's why I brought them here.

So if she wanted to tell them she could.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

She said as she hugged them.

"Nico just brought us. I wanted to make sure you are ok."

Percy said. Teresa smiled at him and we went to the kitchen.

She made every one a drink.

_**Percy's POV**_

Teresa gave us drinks mine was blue. She knew how much I like blue.

Hers was purple. I never notice it.

"Teresa do you like to eat stuff that's purple?"

I said and her face turned pink.

"How did you know?"

She said and I smiled.

"I'm the same way but with blue. My mom made everything blue if she could do it. Even the candy we brought home was blue."

I said and she smiled. She took a drink of her purple tea.

"I have something to tell you and I hope you guys wont freak out or tell anyone." She said.

"I want you to swear on the River Styx."

She said and we looked at each other. This was something big.

We swore and thunder rumbled above us.

"I really don't know how to say this. So I'm just going to come out and just say it."

She said then she took a deep breath and said something that I wouldn't believe. "I'm pregnant."

She said in a rush. I just looked at her.

"Really is the rapist the father."

Annabeth said.

"Umm I don't think so."

She said in a lower voice.

"If it wasn't him then who?"

I said but then my eyes flew to Nico.

"YOU!"

I yelled as I pulled out my sword. He pulled out his but he didn't come at me. "HOW DARE YOU! !"

I yelled again. I was about to attack him but something was around me.

I looked at Teresa her eyes were black flames. The shadows were wrapped around me and Nico.

"Calm down."

She said in a low voice.

"What I do with him isn't your business Percy. I'm telling you this cause you are the last bit of family I have left."

She said as she got up and moved in front of Nico.

"Percy put your sword down."

Annabeth said and I did. I didn't want to get on her bad side.

Then the shadows vanished. And we sat back down.

I was still freaking out. She was a year older then me and she is going to have a baby.

"What are you doing to do?"

Annabeth asked her.

"I'm going to keep the baby if its Nico's. If not I'm going to let the camp take care of the baby."

She said in a very low voice and it was hard to hear.

"How far are you?"

Annabeth said. I looked at her stomach and it was bigger then before.

"I really don't know but it feels like the baby is growing fast."

Now she sounded scared and worried. . . . . .


	20. Growing To Fast

_**Hey every one. If you haven't seen my profile lately. I'm doing a poll on which three story's you guys want me to finish. So this will be my last chapter till the poll closes. So if you want to keep on going with this story go on to my profile to vote.**_

_**Chapter 20: Growing To Fast**_

_**Teresa's POV**_

Its been a week and I was getting bigger. I didn't know if this was normal or not. Nico and Percy decided that I shouldn't leave the house. Annabeth stayed with me while Nico and Percy left the house.

"How are you feeling?"

Annabeth said as she handed me a nice cold glass of water. I took a few drinks before answering her.

"My feet and back hurts. But other then that I feel great."

I said as I rubbed my huge stomach with my left hand. Annabeth was watching me like a hawk.

"Would you like to feel?"

I asked Annabeth and her face turn a blood red. She stared at me for a while. Thinking about if she wanted to or not.

"Sure. Thanks Teresa."

Annabeth said as she reach over and put her hand on my tummy. When her hand was on my stomach and the baby kicked.

Annabeths mouth fell opened for a while. Then she smiled at me.

"Wow that is wonderful. So have you thought of any names?"

She said with a smile on her face.

"It is wonderful. I haven't thought of any names yet. I know I should but I want to talk with Nico to. To see what he likes."

I said as I rubbed my belly. As I thought about Nico the baby started to kick harder, like he or she was happy like I was.

Every time I think or I'm near Nico the baby starts to kick. But since Annabeth brought up the names I started to think about it.

Annabeth got up and I looked up at her.

"Where are you going?"

I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Its all most time for lunch. I go and make us some thing to eat."

Said Annabeth as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Ok you know were I be."

I said back with a smile. She smiled back at me before she left the room.

Once Annabeth left the room I gritted my teeth in pain. The baby was growing to fast and my body couldn't change fast enough for the baby.

My was hurting and I didn't know if it was from the baby or my change. Ether away I couldn't take the pain much more.

Just as I was about to cry Nico walked into my room. The pain started to fade as I laid my eyes on him.

I smiled at him but he didn't smile as he walked over and sat with me.

"Whats wrong baby?"

He said as he kisses my cheek. I knew he knew that I was in pain.

Being the son of Hades he would feel the pain I was in.

"The baby is growing so fast that I don't think my body can keep up with him or her."

I said with pain in my voice. I had my eyes closed during the pain.

When the pain has passed I opened my eyes to see Nico's beautiful dark eyes staring into mine.

"I wish I knew what was going on with you Teresa. I would ask my father but I don't want to chance it."

He said and I could feel his rage. For not knowing why I was in pain.

I slide my hand under his and he smiled a little.

"Its ok my love. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger. Right?"

I said to him. There was fear in his eyes when I said 'kill'.

"Yeah that's true."

Nico said slowly thinking about what he was going to say next. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him on his lips softly.

He was shocked but after a while he kissed me back. But I had to pull away cause more pain ran threw my body.

"Are you ok?"

Nico's voice had worry in it a lot of worry.

"Y-y-yes Nico."

I said as I took in a few deep breaths. But then I felt something wet between my legs.

My eyes must have given me away.

"What happened?!"

He said scared. I slowly removed the covers and we both looked down to see blood and a lot off it.

"I don't think that's a good."

I said in a weak voice. My head started to spin.

I heard Nico yelling for some one.

Running footsteps more voices and then nothing but blackness. . . . . .


End file.
